Maiden Attention Please
is a trio song that appeared in Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It is performed by Miracle☆Kiratts in Episode 32. Performers * Mirai Momoyama, Emo Moegi, & Rinka Aoba - (Episode 32), (Episode 34), (Episode 38), (Episode 39), (Episode 42), (Episode 43), (Episode 47), (Episode 48), (Episode 50), (Episode 51), (Episode 66), (Episode 69), (Episode 76) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Karakara karafuru Parapara parasoru Kurukuru mirakuru Nandatte dekiru Honki tokimeki suteki muteki (Hei!) Dantotsu miryokuteki (Hei!) Mirai|Mira}}/ (nando) Mirai|Mira}}/ (datte) Mirai|Mira}}/ Toriko ni sasechau yo nan-bai mo (Hei!) Meromerome Love 1, 2, 3 Let’s Go!!! Honki tokimeki suteki muteki (Hei!) Dantotsu miryoku teki (Hei!) Mirai|Mira}}/ (nando) Mirai|Mira}}/ (datte) Mirai|Mira}}/ Toriko ni sasechau yo nan-bai mo (Hei!) Meromerome Love 1, 2, 3 Let’s Go!!! (Yeah!!) 1, 2, 3 Let's Go!!! (Go! Go! Go! Go!...) Kirakira kirattsu Zensokuryoku tsuite kite! 1, 2, 3 Let’s Go!!! |-| Kanji= |-| English= Color Color Colorful Para Para Parasol Mira Mira Miracle Everything is possible At school I say it's easy, but deep down, panic is getting ready What am I going to do? I'm going to disappoint them again. Alone in front of the doors of despair their voices remind me that I must believe in it with the sun, tears will disappear in the dark By joining forces, we are an unbeatable team three ideas are better than one! Nothing is impossible! Nothing resists us! Surprising! Exciting! Girls Look good! Maiden Attention Please One blink, and you are already captivated MeLo MeLo MeLove hang on and follow us One! Two! Three! Let's Go! Maiden Attention Please One blink, and you are already captivated MeLo MeLo MeLove Hang on and follow us One! Two! Three! Let's Go! One! Two! Three! Let's Go! Go! Go! Go! Wow! Wow! Wow! We will shine to the end of the world, Shining Shining Shining! Hang on and follow us One! Two! Three! Let's Go! Full Version Romaji= Karakara karafuru Parapara parasoru Kurukuru mirakuru Nandatte dekiru Honki tokimeki suteki muteki (Hei!) Dantotsu miryokuteki (Hei!) Mirai|Mira}}/ (nando) Mirai|Mira}}/ (datte) Mirai|Mira}}/ Toriko ni sasechau yo nan-bai mo (Hei!) Meromerome Love 1, 2, 3 Let’s Go!!! Honki dokidoki shigeki moteki (Hei!) Mirakuru kiseki teki (Hei!) Emo|Emo}}/ (nando) Emo|Emo}}/ (datte) (Hei!) Emo|Emo}}/ Muchū ni sasechau yo nan-bai mo Meromerome Love 1, 2, 3 Let's Go!!! (Yeah!) Karakara karafuru (Go! Go! Go! Go!) Parapara parasoru (Go! Go! Go! Go!) Kurukuru mirakuru (Go! Go! Go! Go!) Nandatte dekiru (Go! Go! Go! Go!) Honki tokimeki suteki muteki (Hei!) Dantotsu miryoku teki (Hei!) Mirai|Mira}}/ (nando) Mirai|Mira}}/ (datte) Mirai|Mira}}/ Toriko ni sasechau yo nan-bai mo (Hei!) Meromerome Love 1, 2, 3 Let’s Go!!! (Yeah!!) 1, 2, 3 Let's Go!!! (Go! Go! Go! Go!...) Kirakira kirattsu Zensokuryoku tsuite kite! 1, 2, 3 Let’s Go!!! |-| Kanji= カラカラ カラフル パラパラパラソル クルクル ミラクル なんだってできる Easyな振り付けに 放課後パニック もーイヤだ また仲間に迷惑かけてしまうよ ドン底におちてたら ドンマイCall 来て 涙は夕日にスッと消えてったんだ 3人力合わせ スーパー最強タッグで 船だって山に登っちゃう！ 本気トキメキ素敵ムテキ （ヘイ！） ダントツ魅力的 （ヘイ！） 何度（何度）だって（だって） 乙女アテンションプリーズ 虜にさせちゃうよ 何倍も （ヘイ！） メロメロメLove 全速力ついて来て！ 1, 2, 3 Let’s Go！！！ あの子よりどの子より可愛くなりたくて スウィーツもレッスンも全部我慢できちゃーうの 100回涙したって1度のプラチナスマイル 世界中羨むまさにCutieイズム 水金地火木土天海冥ガッツで 3秒で宇宙まで行っちゃう！ 本気ドキドキ刺激モテキ（ヘイ！） ミラクル奇跡的（ヘイ！） 何度 （何度） だって （だって） 乙女アテンションKiss （ヘイ！） 夢中にさせちゃうよ何倍も メロメロメLove 全速力ついて来て！ 1, 2, 3 Let's Go！！！ （Yeah！） カラカラ カラフル （Go！Go！Go！Go！） パラパラパラソル （Go！Go！Go！Go！） クルクル ミラクル （Go！Go！Go！Go！） なんだってできる （Go！Go！Go！Go！） 一人じゃできないことも 絆のパワー Getして どんな壁も超えてゆける 本気トキメキ素敵ムテキ （ヘイ！） ダントツ魅力的 （ヘイ！） 何度（何度）だって（だって） 乙女アテンションプリーズ 虜にさせちゃうよ 何倍も （ヘイ！） メロメロメLove 全速力ついて来て！ 1, 2, 3 Let’s Go！！！ （Yeah！！） 1, 2, 3 Let’s Go！！！ (Go! Go! Go! Go!...) Wow Wow Wow 限界まで キラキラキラッツ 全速力ついて来て！ 1, 2, 3 Let's Go！！！ |-| English= Audio Gallery See Maiden Attention Please/Image Gallery and Maiden Attention Please/Video Gallery Trivia Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Insert Song Category:Trio Song Category:Songs sung by Mirai Category:Songs sung by Emo Category:Songs sung by Rinka Category:Songs sung by Miracle☆Kiratts